


No worries. We'll wait.

by begin_fiction



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gen, Love, StarClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: Firestar in StarClan meets his old leader and friends.
Relationships: Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors)
Kudos: 12





	No worries. We'll wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first, I know ABSOLUTELY nothing about how it goes when cats go to StarClan or the Dark Forest and all. I am just at book 4 of The New Prophecy. So if it goes different, I am sorry!

It felt cold at first. 

Firestar opened his eyes, blinking twice. He stood up, his paws shaking a little, and looked around. His injuries from the battle with Tigerstar were all gone, as if he never had a fight with him in the first place. He felt as if he was a new born cat.

"Welcome Firestar," said a voice.

Firestar looked around, and gasped at the sight. In front of him was a she-cat with blue eyes, and a blue fur, but more white.

"Bluestar?" he whispered. Bluestar was here. She was here. Here. And so was he. He was in StarClan.

She nodded and gave a smile. "Welcome to StarClan."

Firestar didn't answer but went a step back. He couldn't believe it. This wasn't one of the cases where he had lost a life and that his body had to recover, this wasn't a case of getting a prophecy, no, he was actually _dead,_ his last life was lost.

He opened his mouth to speak, but another cat came, standing a little behind Bluestar. Firestar immediately recognized the she-cat.

"Yellowfang!"

She gave a nod and smiled too, and went forward to give him a lick on the ear. Firestar gave a smile back.

"Welcome, Firestar," said Yellowfang. 

"..thank you," he said. His mind was filling with memories. Everything he had been through: his life as a kittypet, becoming a member of ThunderClan, Graystripe leaving to RiverClan, Tigerstar when he was exiled-

Tigerstar.

He remembered very well how Scourge _killed_ Tigerstar in just one hit. In one hit, all his lives gone. Firestar shivered at that thought. 

He remembered Graystripe. His best friend. The one who brought him to ThunderClan in the first place. How would his friend be now? He didn't know. Not even about Squirrelflight or Bramblec-

Brambleclaw. He would be leader. Bramble _star._

At that thought he smiled. Brambleclaw would be a great leader. A great leader for ThunderClan.

"Brambleclaw will become a great leader. If he wouldn't, I wouldn't have chosen him to be deputy," he said out loud to himself. 

He was in StarClan, officially dead. He would give prophecies probably now too. And give Brambleclaw a life.

Firestar tried to remember every cat he knew and loved and cared about who were still alive. Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Jayfeather,... he would wait for them. Until they join StarClan too.

He would just need to be patient.

"No worries Firestar," said Bluestar quietly. Yellowfang beside him went further. "You just have to wait. And so will they. You'll be reunited with them soon enough."

He nodded and smiled. Yes. He couldn't wait to be reunited with his family and friends.

He just had to wait and be patient.


End file.
